


Icing on the Cake

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: "Do I want to know what you're shipping? Is it Oswald and cake?"It's something terrible involving Jervis. ""Okay. Is it Jervis and Cake? IS JERVIS FUCKING HIS TEA TABLE? IS HE PUTTING HIS PENIS IN THE CAKE?"





	

“Oh my dear, sweet Alice …” Jervis said walking around her body that was hanging from the ceiling. “Taken from me so early … You’re still perfect.” He said softly, his hand running over her leg as he walked past. His eyes strayed to her breasts before he made his way over to his long table that was strewn with cups of tea, sweats, baking of all kinds. He sat in his chair as he watched the blood flow from his sister, down the tubes to be collected. “Every bit of you is perfect. I’ve always said so.” He said his hand straying to his pants to palm himself through the material, his shaft already hard, straining against the material. “Oh Alice … What I wouldn’t give to have you on me again …” He said before pulling his shaft from his pants, stroking himself. He rested his head back against his high backed wooden chair as he pumped himself in his hand, his eyes straying to the tea table and it made him pause.

He smiled slightly as he ran a few fingers through the icing of a light blue and white trimmed cake, the icing coating over his fingers before he brought them back to his cock. He moaned and shifted down on his chair, his legs spreading slightly as he jerked his cock quicker. But still … No matter how good this felt … Nothing compared to his dear sister. This wasn’t enough … He opened his eyes again, his hand still lazily moving over his shaft … If the icing wasn’t enough …

He stood up, letting his pants drop to his ankles before he climbed up onto the table, pushing cups of tea and cookies and other pasties out of the way as he climbed towards the cake. He looked at it a moment, his sticky icing covered hand moving back to his cock and he rubbed the tip of his shaft against the side of the cake, smearing the icing around, revealing the vanilla flavoured cake beneath. He steadied his breathing as he slowly pressed his cock forward, the cake parting around his shaft, engulfing him the further he pushed in and he held back a moan as he pulled his hand away, bracing himself on the table. He started thrusting into it, the cake smooshing with each thrust, and he had to admit … It wasn’t as good as her, but … It was better than his hand.

He kept thrusting, his balls slapping against the icing covered side over and over again. He moaned as he felt his orgasm starting to build and within moments he came, shooting come into the cakes icing filled center.

“Uh … Boss?” It took Jervis a moment to realise someone had even spoke, and when he finally calmed down enough to realise he wasn’t alone he looked up to see one of the Tweed brothers standing in the doorway staring at him …

Jervis stared back at him a moment, his cock softening inside the cake and he licked his lips as if trying to find something to say. “Let's face it … This isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve caught me doing.” He said and Tweed cleared his throat and looked away as Jervis got off the table, his cock, hips and thighs covered in icing and cake.

“Right … Um … I’ll come back later.” Tweed said before taking his leave as Jervis sat back in his chair with a shake of his head.


End file.
